Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{7}{7p} - \dfrac{1}{7p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{7 - (1)}{7p}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{6}{7p}$